When realizing fate
by pChaNx3
Summary: Rory's second year at Yale. She bumps into a certain blonde. But who would of guessed his best friend was? She's back in the situation where she has to pick one or the other. RoryTristan
1. Tissue Issue

This fic will be understood if you have watched most of the episodes. If you havent, then i'll have to clue you in on most of the things you wont quite get. Anywayz. the characters! they're the same I guess. Even though this isn't good, please review!! haha. 

Monday morning. Oh goody. As Lorelai wakes up, Rory makes her way to the kitchen in her Chilton uniform. Chilton uniform? As she walkes in, she sees Paris. Paris? Now she's in the Chilton halls. She turns around to look where she had come from. Paris looks at her like something is wrong with her. Then Rory sees Dean. Dean? Why should he be here? Why am I here? What's happening? Freaked out, Rory walks out of school to find Jess with his car. He's casually reading a book he always carries around. She realizes that she's back in Stars Hollow, in front of Luke's diner. Seeing her mom walk out of the diner, she walks toward her. Apparently, her mother is talking to her but she can't hear a word she's saying. People are around her, also talking. Lane is with her mother. How? Dean is smiling at her. Why? Her grandparents were there too. Say what? 'This day is getting awfully weird or am I just dreaming?' Dreaming! 

Beep, beep, beeeeeeep. 

Opening her eyes for real now. 7:12 the digital clock showed. Getting up and sitting, Rory wipes the sweat off her forehead. 

"What's wrong Rory? Nightmares or something?" Paris's voice. 'I can hear again.' 

"Rory, Hello?" Paris's voice again. 

"Oh, sorry. I had the most weirdest dream ever." Rory replied, coming back to earth. 

"Hmm." Paris said and walked out of the room. What a strange dream. 

"Oh man. What am I doing?" Rory gets up to get dressed and washed up. 

Chapter 1: Tissue issue 

Lunchtime, Yale. 

"You know, the school year's almost at an end." Paris informed as she and Rory were watching fascinating things on Tv. Or we can just say flipping channels until something actually worth time watching was on. 

"Yes, I noticed." Rory replied, getting up from the couch and heading towards her room. Paris followed of course. 

"Well, I think we should lighten up a little." She suggested. 

"What?! Paris Gellar, who disagrees with vacation, demands work, studies for fun, actually wants to lighten up. Let's think, are you taking one of those things you take?" Rory asked, now facing her. 

"I'm serious. I mean, if we can get through two years of Yale, we might as well lighten up cause there's a high possibility that we can get through the next two years." Rory was sitting down, listening carefully, nodding a bit. 

"Okay. But I gotta finish my report for.." Rory couldn't finish the sentence. She just couldn't. 

"For?" Paris imapatiently asked. 

"I just gotta finish it." Rory turned around to her desk. 

"And, who is it for?" Silence followed Paris' question. "Is it for Asher?" Rory just nodded. 

"I thought you finished it yesterday." 

"So did I." I guess Rory doesn't want to talk much. 

"Well, why are you finishing it then?" Paris felt really curious. If you can ever feel curious. Rory sighed before going on. 

"I gotta make it better, longer. Perfect is the word. That man gives me a B for an A. I guess if I do fix it a little.." 

"Ror, I thought we were going to lighten up." " 

Correction. You suggested that. I didn't really have a say.." 

"Well, I'm going out." 

"Fine by me." 

"Good." 

"Okay." Rory said as she went back to her paper. 

Well, her paper did not work so well. She didn't know what to do or fix or add to make it perfect. Her point of view didn't matter anymore. She decided to finish it up later. Maybe Paris was right. For the last couple of months, she was just occupied with her work. She hadn't visited home since two months ago and that was, for them, a long time. She hadn't gone out to have fun since Spring break. She hadn't had a boyfriend since... 

She didn't want to think about him. Not now. She finally gets him out of her head for about an year but then it pops back in to her head while she sits there and thinks about what Paris had said. But.. 

No buts. She can't bare going back to think about him again. No, not again. Please no. Well, maybe.. 

Maybe what? He should be the last person she should think about, care about. Yes, the last person. He shouldn't even be on the list, not after what he did.. Not after what he asked her to do.. She can still remember it now. She always thought of it over and over again. What would of happened if she said yes. Where would she be now? doing what? Would she be happy? 

He had come back that day.. To her.. He asked her.. asked to come away with him.. and what did she say? The obvious would do. Then.. He just walked away..He didn't say anything.. not even a goodbye.. 

Tears were now running down her face. Her face in her hands, sobbing, like it was just yesterday. 

Minutes passed when something rang. It was her cell. She didn't know what to do. Rory quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and picked it up. She pressed talk and held it to her ear. 

"Hey honey!" Was what she heard first. "I just finished making plans and.. Are you there? Rory?" She hesitated at first but she spoke. 

"H-Hey mom. You were s-saying?" Rory reached for some tissue to blow. 

"What's wrong Rory? Did I call you at a really bad time? Am I hearing tears?" Lorelai asked. 

"I'm fine. And this isn't a really bad time." 

"Oh." Lorelai said relieved. 

"This is just a bad time." Rory spoke. "Oh." Lorelai said, with a different tone. 

"Well, guess what. Tomorrow's friday and why don't you come here and I can cheer you up while eating lots and lots of junk food which will make us gain lots and lots of weight and we can burn it all off by watching some fantastic movies picked out especially by yours truly." Lorelai suggested all in one breath. 

"Mom.. I don't thin-" 

"And don't you dare say no missy. We also have that thing with the parents." "The thing with the parents?" Rory asked with a surprise in her tone. 

"Oh, meaning, MY parents. So?" Lorelai asked. 

"So.. Hey! I thought you wouldn't take no for an answer." 

"Ahh. So indeed. You were listening." 

"Hmm." 

"Well, anyways. I wasn't saying that. I was about to ask what time you were going to be arriving here because, remember, in case your memory is failing you, I won't take no for an answer." 

"Okay. I'll be there at 7." 

"Good choice of numbers. See you tomorrow! Bye." 

She hung up and placed the phone on her desk. Feeling much better, she got up and left the room. She ran outside and was about to grab something to eat when.. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

HEH HEH. Left you hanging on a cliff there. You may never know what will happen next. Evil me. :D Review please and i'll update. 


	2. Things rain brings

Chapter 2 

Rain. 

'What?! Now where did that come from?' Drops of rain had replaced the sunny day. People all around had opened up their umbrellas or ran around looking for shelter. She was almost there, the diner. It was a waste of time to go back and it wasn't far off so she decided to make a run for it. She was about to cross the street when the light turned red. Poor Rory, who had to wait for it to be green again. 

"Rats!" Rory let out, doubting that anyone heard her. 

"Hmm. I don't really see any." A voice responded. She turned to look at the owner of that voice. It was a guy who was providing her shelter with his umbrella. For a second, she stared at him, wondering who he was. 

"Tristan?" She asked wondering who the tall man was. 

"Excuse me?" He asked as they continued to walk together across the street. Rory looked at him closer. The blue eyes, blonde messed up hair, and masculine features. It had to be him. 

"Tristan DuGrey." Rory repeated as they reached the sidewalk. 

"How did you- Gilmore? Is that you?" They continued to walk. So it was. After all these years, no one knew it would be now, this way. 

"Wow. It's been so long." Rory said. 

"Huh. Right now, right here. Perfect timing." Tristan joked. She didn't respond. What was there to say? Of course she had a lot to say to him but none that came to her mind at the time. Uncomfortable with the silence, Tristan spoke. 

"Yeah. You haven't changed, wearing skimpy clothes like that. Here." They stopped halfway to the diner. Tristan handed her the umbrella they were using against the rain. Rory wondered why he said she was wearing skimpy clothes. She had a normal shirt on with jeans. Nothing more, nothing less. He took off his jacket he had on and wrapped it around Rory's cold body. It hung from her shoulders. She was surprised by this. Tristan took the umbrella back and continued walking, leaving Rory behind in awe. She realized and caught up to him, sliding her arms in the jacket sleeves. It was warm and it smelled good. But back to reality. 

"Thank you." Rory said once back under the umbrella. 

"No problem. So where are you heading this afternoon, Miss Gilmore?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. 'Wow. He's gotten taller.' Rory noted as she looked up to him. 

"That diner over there." She pointed out. 

"Hungry, aren't we?" Tristan remarked as he saw the diner. 

"Yes, very." Rory was now into deep thinking. He's changed, she can tell. They soon reached the diner and walked inside, finally away from the rain. 

"So, don't you have some place to go yourself?" Rory asked as they entered. 

"Yeah. I guess so. But how often do I find my only lover in the middle of no where?" Tristan asked giving her a questioning face. Rory smiled and said, 

"Only lover? Very Romantic, very." Rory walked over to a table to sit. Tristan remained standing. 

"Hey! I'm serious. Why don't I buy you something to eat, huh?" He asked, hoping he'll get an yes. Though Rory thought, isn't this like a date? She knew she wasn't ready for that yet or was she? So many things raced through her mind. But he was right, how often do you meet an old friend in the middle of no where? 

"Alright. But this is not a date. Just remember." Rory informed him. Disappointed, he sat down, saying nothing. They waited till the waiter guy came over to take their order. 

"Umm.. I'll just get a burger and fries." Rory said. Then she looked over to Tristan. "I'll get the same." Before the waiter was going to turn back, he stopped him. 

"Excuse me, can I get coffee for me and my date here? Thanks." Rory just looked at him in shock. Did he just say what Rory thought he said? She stared at him in disbelief. Tristan turned back to her and was about to open up a conversation but when he saw her face, he didn't know what was wrong. 

"Rory? What's wrong?" Tristan asked casually. It took some time for Rory to speak again but she managed. "I can't believe what you just said." She told him, still shocked. "What?" He was playing confused, pretending nothing was wrong. 

"The thing, the thing you just said!" Rory accused. She knew now, it wasn't the right timing for dating. It just felt like it. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." Tristan was now playing dumb. It was too obvious. He knew that Rory would go on forever, never giving up for the answer. 

"Cmon Tristan, you know what you said. That thing you said to the waiter!" Rory expected the end but Tristan was totally different. He did the most unexpected things, she remembered. 

"You can't believe that I ordered food?" Rory just gave him a glare saying that she knew that he knew and that he wasn't that stupid. 

"I told you this is not a date." She turned to look outside the window they were sitting next to. Knowing that he had to get serious some time, he scooted over towards her. 

"Yeah. I heard." Hearing those words, Rory faced him although now, they seemed to be closer than before. 

"Then what was-" "Mary, Mary. You can think whatever you want to think. I, in the other hand, think of this as a date." Tristan leaned back, making distance. "Well, you thought wrong." Rory informed. 

"So, you do this with your other girlfriends?" Rory asked out of curiosity. She regretted afterwards, thinking how stupid that sounded and since they just met, it was probably wasn't the best question to ask. Tristan chuckled and Rory felt worse. 

"No. Come to think of it, this is probably my first date since graduation. I'm changed Rory. I really am." These sincere words didn't fit Tristan. At least, not the old Tristan. She didn't quite know who he was now. Just then, their food came, along with coffee. 

"How about you? You're not still with bag boy? Are ya?" Tristan asked taking a sip from his cup. 

"Mmm.. No. You know how it is." She responded, inhaling the smell of her first coffee for the day before taking a sip as well. 

"Was it because of me?" He wondered. He never knew what happened after his transfer. "I don't think so. He's married now." 

"Already?" Rory nodded. 

"So what happened after? You stayed single?" Tristan asked as he took a bite out of his food. She looked at him. Of course the answer was no. 

"I met someone else. But we're not together anymore." Rory looked out the window. Still raining. No wonder, she didn't check the weather on tv. Come to think of it, she never did. 

"What happened?" Tristan stuffed some more fries in his mouth. He looked so clueless, knowing nothing, just asking questions. Rory thought about it. She knew the answer, she somehow wanted to tell him and she wanted comfort. Although, when she opened up her mouth to say it, it didn't come out or make sense. 

"I don't know." Her eyes still on the window. She wasn't hungry really, but took another sip from her coffee. 

"Oh." Tristan observed her eyes, her voice. Her eyelids sliding down, voice so low. The sound of her voice was all that was needed to explain Tristan's confused mind. Then, taking her hand, he stood up. 

"Hey, let's get outta here. C' mon." Rory didn't know what he was planning, what he was thinking. Though she quickly grabbed his jacket she had as he left money for their food. Then, they were outta there. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

This chapter was pretty long for me. I could of done better but I was in a hurry. sorry.. xP reviewsssss! 


	3. Goodnight, Dodger

SORRY for the WAIT!! i had like two school projects at the same time. x[ anyways.. did anyone watch episode 21? the recent one with jess returning?? OMGSH!!!! i hate her!! [who agrees with me?] why did she say no???!!! xPPP

anyways, here it is..

Chapter 3

"Wow. I never knew this place existed here. Look, all the classics!" Rory was amazed by the quality and the quantity of the store she was currently in. It was her own wonderland. They had escaped the chattering and bickering in the diner and entered the bookstore occupied by only themselves and few staffs. But who knows where they are. Tristan was placing his, now soaked, umbrella in the bin by the entrance as Rory walked on without him.

"Do you.. like it?" Tristan asked, trailing right behind her as she looked through cover to cover. She nodded willingly, happy to found such a place near new haven, disappointed in the fact that she never found it before. Seeing the smile upon her sweet face, he was satisfied. She had always been a bookworm, he remembered. So was his-

"How on earth did you find this place? It's.. It's.." She thought of words to describe this collection of wonders, like the collection they had in Little Mermaid, though, it was worth much more than that.

"My friend works here. He's a lot like you, stuck in the corner with a book. Living a life that doesn't exist." Tristan said, as he walked to the other shelf, pretending to be interested in the books there. Rory gave him a pathetic glance and continued looking through the books. 'He must really be lucky to work here.. The key, Oliver Twist, Jane Eyre.. Oliver Twist, she thought. Good book. An excellent book in fact. A definite classic. No one can miss. Smiled at it for a second, remembering that day, and placed the yellow-paged book back. She turned around to see no one. She looked and looked for him but he wasn't found. In a small bookstore, it was a bit crowded with shelves. As she went shelf to shelf to look for him..

"Boo!" A voice reached her ears. Rory sighed and turned around. "Tristan! It's not funny, jeez. I see you haven't changed either." She looked around, he became silent for a moment as he looked into her eyes. Breaking the silence..

"Well, if I haven't changed, then I think I'll just have to return this.." He said as he waved the book around, looking elsewhere.

"Hey! Let me see!" Rory makes a grab for it, missing, tripping. Luckily, Tristan catches her. Looking at each other for some time now, Rory gets up from the fall. This feeling. There's always a feeling. Taking a step back, gaining back her balance, she looked away. Although, he still held onto her wrist. His eyes were fixed on her and wasn't moving, like he was frozen. He eventually came back to reality.

Still holding on to her, he let all emotions flow out of him. He leaned in, almost there.. thoughts raced through his mind. Wanting something he'd been longing. Comfort. But then pulled himself back. Too fast, he thought. Still, he didn't let go. She hadn't looked back at him yet. Knowing fully the situation she was in.

"Go on a date with me." When she heard these words, she turned to look at him. Too fast, she thought.

"Excuse me?" She didn't know what was going on, fully comprehending his words but then again, not understanding anything. How tragic the fact that relationships are as easy as philosophy, Part two.

He too didn't know what was going on. What was he saying? This wasn't some girl. This was Rory. The Rory who never had a bit interest in the person he was. Or did she? He didn't have time to think. The words already came out. Get ready for the rejection..

She thought too. No.. she should just tell him it wasn't a good time right now. What did she mean? It was the perfect time. Although, the thought still lingered in her mind. The thought of..

Before she got to say anything, Tristan had to do something fast, quick. Anything from the no.

"If you do decide to, I'll give you this." He said, quickly showing her the book and hiding it away from her, leaving her in mystery. She looked at him. Was he seriously bribing her with a book. No one would really do that except for.. She thought a moment. Maybe it was the perfect time.

"Okay then." She said. It was that simple. Which was extremely preternatural for Tristan.

"Huh?"

"Okay. Now give me the book!" Rory reached for the book, being unsuccessful as usual.

"Come again?" Tristan asked with his questioning [yet cute] face.

"Yes, you ignoramus creature, I will go on a date with you." She decided to get the hold of that feeling. "May I now have that unknown book please?" Rory asked when he wouldn't say or do anything that would make anything comfortable. Tristan shook his head and slowly let the hold of her arm release and took a step back. Then he realized, she said yes.

"I guess you'd be wanting this then." He said as he retrieved the book from behind his back. She took the paperback gladly and he walked away, leaving her alone with the book she loved so much. Discovering what the unknown book was, now known, she stared at the back. Then she turned it over to see the front. 'Oliver Twist..' She thought. 'Why? I already have two copies of this. He probably doesn't know. How can he?' Although, she liked it. It was one of those old kind of books that smelled badly and had the side of the pages torn. Often had missing pages which was found probably stuck between three-digit pages. It was small too. Small enough to fit her medium-sized purse, her coat pocket..

After a long gaze at the book, she looked up to find Tristan, opening the door to leave the place. She quickly caught up to him. Out the store the went out, on the sidewalk they strolled. It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them knowing what to do or say. Should she thank him or confront him that it was just an allurement, that was all. "I'm this way." She did neither. Just leading him to her way back her dwelling. He followed, unsure if she was reconsidering, or regretting, or just glad. Looking around the wet sidewalk from the rain, missing the puddles, he was enjoying the weather now. Soon, they reached their destination. At the door, they were like strangers who just met. She reached the doorknob, hoping it wasn't locked. She carefully turned it and opened the way. Relieved and satisfied, she turned to him. He wasn't exactly looking at her. Concentrating his thoughts elsewhere. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Umm. It was nice to see you.. again." She was glad that the awkwardness would be over any minute now. But bummed since it seemed rude to be relieved for such a thing.

"Nice?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Nice. I'll see you around?" Rory took a step back, opening the door wider, clutching onto the doorknob as if she was about to fall. She turned around fully this time to walk in when..

"Saturday?" Rory turned around so fast that she could of tripped herself and maybe gave him a heart attack.

"Well, you know, these one word questions aren't that clear to my empty head." Rory confirmed. Tristan chuckled at the tone of voice.

"Okay then. Would you, Rory Gilmore, like to accompany me, Tristan DuGrey, to lunch this Saturday which is exactly two days from now?" He said clearly, acting all formal with his tall posture. 'Saturday.. Saturday..' Rory thought, trying to think of anything. But then she came up with nothing. She eventually nodded though she didn't feel guilty anymore. She was going to spend time with him. He gave her a warm smile. A smile which she liked. A smile that meant that he was glad. Taking a few steps back,

"Good. I'll pick you up at one, Mary." He walks away. She realizes that she's standing in her doorframe looking dumfounded of what just happened. Although, these mixed up feelings always ended up happy. "It's Rory." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter was short and boring.. ahhh!!! next will be ten times longer and funner! i promise!!! so please review. muahs

next chapter: Lorelai is off with Michel.. Rory's first date in a long time.. ANOTHER character comes into picture :D

again, review if you want to read more!!!


	4. Mirrors, Amnesias, and France

Chapter 4

He had just got here. After a full year, he came back. Never knowing this will happen, he got up from bed. He knew he shouldn't have come and he didn't want to but something just... forced him, made him, pushed him to where he was now, near her. Her. He couldn't go to that topic right now. Instead he wanted to flush all thoughts that would depress him in any way. Walking over to the bathroom, he got into the showers. Turning the water on, he started rambling in his mind about the day that's bound to happen sometime. First he would have to eat. Something decent and not like the things he ate the past days when he was very busy finishing things up. Then what would he do? It was his first day of no work since ages. Basically, his the first day of his real vacation. He just decided to have a quiet time in the book store or something. Finished, he turned the water off, and walked out. He reached for the towel to dry off and wrapped it around his waist. Wiping the fog off the mirrors, he looked into his reflection which wasn't quite clear. He stared for the longest time, thinking simply about nothing.

It was Friday for dear Rory which was the day she realized. Glancing at the phone as if it would bite her somehow, she tried to rethink of what she was going to say to her future upset mother. She then went through how it would go, smoothly she hoped, and she thought through it over and over and over again until she was even tired of herself. She slowly reached for her phone and dialed the number she would probably never forget in any lifetime, even if she gets in a car accident and suffers amnesia. Bringing it to her ear, she waited. Hoping she wasn't home but then again, she would be probably at the inn so then it would be more trouble for her because she then would have to dial her there. Great how life works, Rory thought. Sarcasm didn't seem to help her now.

Click. The machine picked up. It was either she was there, or she wasn't. After tone, Rory said,

"Mom, It's Rory. Are you there?" She waited. After a short pause there was a voice at the other end.

"Hey kiddo! I don't think it's bad luck to call the mom before meeting the mom and spending time with the mom. But it won't bring good luck either so, what's up?" Lorelai sure wasn't at the inn.

"Well, about today. I'm sorry but I don't think I can.." Even though she wasn't facing Lorelai, she had a pouting face.

"What?! C' mon. It's been so long since I saw you. What came up?"

"There's someone who I haven't seen for a really long time and it was like a last minute thing. Sorry." Lorelai was silent for a moment, but she never kept quiet for too long.

"Okay. Well since you can't make it, I guess I'll have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm leaving for France Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah, It was like a last minute thing too. I wanted to see you at least once before I left."

"To France."

"Yep, to France. With Michel because he has this thing against the french and since he and I both have somebody to cover for the week, I've decided to drag him along."

"Well, France. Woo hoo!"

"Yeah, woo hoo! I know but I'm gonna miss you even though I have been missing you for months."

"I'll miss you too."

"Okay, well, I'll be back in a week and a half."

"Well, I hope it won't be too miserable."

"For exactly who my dear? For Michel? Or for France?"

"Bye."

"Bye hon." And that was the end of their conversation. Rory felt better now. Better than before she picked up the phone when she was being delusional about things. Her mom was okay. She was okay. Michel.. She wasn't quite sure but she hoped he would be okay. Being perfectly okay, she went back to her paper.

Saturday. What a great day to have a date when your mother will depart and forever be gone. Well, not forever but long. She was really looking forward to spending quality time. Bonding moments. Family gathering or something. Though, the thought of seeing Tristan again didn't seem so bad. Maybe he had changed. She had felt real bad for him when he had left that day. Not angered thinking that of all the times he could of been sent away, it had to be when she actually needed him. The feeling bad for him feeling was because he was smart. He wasn't like other stupid boys. He knew better but then, he didn't want to be better. She didn't know what he wanted to be right now. It was up to her to find out. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Who can it be?, she thought. It was early for Tristan to come by. Was it someone else? Opening the door, she found...

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well, the next chapter will be updated faster next time. BECAUSE, I have lots and lots of ideas in my head! thank you for your reviews. i really like some of your stories too. I'm gonna go eat eggs. they are just too good. mmm..


	5. Strangers

Chapter 5

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Everytime- Britney Spears

----------------------------------------------------------

She was greeted by a "Hey." when she opened the door. He had nice clothes on and a rose in his left hand. Rory just stared at him, expecting him to do something more. Thinking quickly, he gave her the single rose. He was looking away, hoping she would quickly take them. She did, laughing to herself. Tristan faced her again.

"So, you ready?" He asked, receiving a nod in return. Rory got her purse and headed out. Walking to the car, she thought, when was he ever this.. shy?... or this cute? She shook her head thinking, what am I thinking about? He's not cute. They got inside and took off. For the first few minutes, in just complete silence. Although, later on, it wasn't so complete.

"So, how did you like my little act there Mary?" He asked, having a little smirk on his face.

"Little act?" She asked as she shifted sideways so she would be facing the window.

"You know, how I was all bashful, coy, shy, being all sheepish," He didn't stop just there. "And the rose?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She looked down onto the rose that she had on her lap. How sentimental that was.

"You thought I was cute, huh?" He asked, getting her attention. Turning away from the window, her eyes were set on Tristan now. She had that shocked look when she didn't say anything.

"It's like I read your mind, right?" He said, looking back at her and back onto the road. She was on the verge of opening her mouth and saying something to her defense but then he parked the car. He got out, she didn't. He had went around and opened the door for her. She then got out, still staring at him.

"You just can't resist me Mary. No matter what. Shall we?" He led her into a grand cafe. It was wide and he had saved a table for them by the window, only one of the few window tables there were. Although, instead of just two chairs. There were four. Tristan waited till she sat down and pushed her chair in for her. And he too sat.

"Are we expecting people?" She asked, looking at the empty chairs before her. She was sitting right next to him, so she had expected him to say yes.

"Yeah, you know my friend who I told you about, that works at the store? Him." So it was. It was Him that would be sitting across them two. As they were waiting for Him, they ordered coffee. Not for Him though. They didn't want it to get cold when he arrived. It was some time. Both of them talked for a while until he came. At that time, Rory was looking down at the rose she had got.

"Jess, here!" She heard. At that name, she turned around to look at Tristan if he was the one who had said it. He was. He was standing up now, gesturing to come over. Suddenly, Rory had a hard time breathing and thinking. Was it who she thought it was? A part of her wanted to look up and greet an anonymous face but the other part was much more interested in the rose. What kind of possibility was there proving that it was him? She took her chances. Rory got up from her seat and looked up to greet that stranger. It was no stranger. He stood there. It was him. He was smiling at Tristan. I guess he didn't notice her yet. Then he did. His smile faded away, replacing it with blankness. Rory stood there also, staring at him. They had been staring at each other for a moment. It was like it was meant to be. Was it really her? Jess thought. Later, he snapped out of the blankness and looked away so their contact would be broken. He walked over. What else was there to do?

"Hey." Jess got to their table. Rory had her eyes on him the whole time.

"You made it." Tristan said, not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah. I had too. I was practically dragged here." Jess joked. Though, this wasn't a time to joke around and laugh like they were all close friends. Tristan laughed and realizing he hadn't introduce, he said,

"Rory, this is Jess. Jess Mariano. He's like my brother. Too bad we're not related. He could of gotten my good looks." Jess just rolled his eyes at his friend's conceitedness. Rory smiled, looking back at Tristan.

"And this is Rory. My girlfriend." Tristan added. Jess suddenly looked at him with a questioned look. So did Rory. The two were quite uncomfortable with the last part.

"Hey." Jess said to her. He had to say something.

"It's.. It's nice to meet you.. finally." Rory got the words out.

"What do you mean?" He asked in his way as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, Tristan told me about you and finally meeting you.. It's nice."

"What did he say?"

"That you work at the bookstore."

"Oh." He said. There was quite a silence and awkwardness since they were all standing up. Jess had looked away from her and him. So did Rory. Tristan just didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me. I got to go to the men's. You can order if you want." Tristan said as he excused himself. Oh why, why did he leave? Rory thought.

"He talked about you too." Jess finally let out. Rory turned her head to face him. He was looking at her also.

"He did?" She asked. Wow. She finally knew what guys talked about.

"Yeah. He referred to you as Mary though. Don't know why.. So I thought.."

"Thought it wasn't me." Rory finished his sentence as she looked down.

"Well, he referred you as Him." Rory added.

"Hmm. Figures."

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Well, if you knew it was me, then you wouldn't have come. It's simple as that." He said clearly in an attitude tone. She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she thought he grew up.

"You.. you probably would do the same! So I don't know why you should say that." She retorted.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. If you want me to leave, I'll leave." Jess seemed upset. He wasn't like that when he first walked into the cafe.

"Why are you being so ignorant?!" Rory yelled out. She didn't want to be too loud though.

"Why are you being so questioning?!" Jess had been annoyed of her ongoing questions.

"I'm sick of arguing and seeing who get to leave first!" Rory let out.

"Same here."

"Let's just sit."

"Just sit?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Then Jess sat in his chair, for the first time.

"Fine?! That's all you're going to say?" On the other hand, Rory was still up. She was frustrated at him for no reason. She just was.

"Hey, I thought we weren't gonna be arguing and seeing who gets to leave first. Where's the sitting?"

"Nevermind. I'm leaving."

"We've done the arguing and seeing who gets to leave first. But what happened to the sitting?"

"I'll sit and then leave." Rory finally sat down. Making them both happy.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Then neither am I."

"What's wrong with you? You leave and now you have the nerve to even talk to me?!"

"Rory, it's.." Jess looked serious this time. He looked down and then back to her face. He had to tell her.

"It's not that easy to say goodbye." That was so not like him. That was the exact opposite. That was what someone like Dean would of said. Not Jess. Though she couldn't forget the past. Not that easily.

"Well, it's not that easy to say hi and pretend nothing happened." These words stung Jess. She was right. She always was. He hated the fact that he was wrong. He wanted to be right. At least once. So there they were, sitting, staring into space. Then someone had come along, saving them the uneasiness.

"Sorry it took so long. Had a long talk with someone I bumped into. You ready to go Mary?" He didn't know what was up but he knew that they had to leave. Rory smiled to prevent Tristan to find out she had been upset. It would just cause more fuss, more trouble. She gave him a quiet "Yeah." and stood up. Leaving Jess the only one sitting.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Tristan said, directing it to Jess. Jess just gave him a nod.

"Again, it was nice meeting you." Rory forced it out of her mouth. Jess just had a smirk on his face.

"It was my pleasure." Jess replied, looking back at her. Then, the two had left. Out the cafe they went and to the parking lot. Tristan held her hand and she somehow held it back. In her other hand was the rose. And all this, Jess watched, as he sat at the table by the window. So Jess Mariano had spent his first real vacation day, sitting at a cafe, watching what was gone long ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

Everytime- Britney Spears

-------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think of this chapter? Was it good?? Please Review.


End file.
